Teen General
History of Teen Second Life On February 13th of 2005, Linden Lab offered "amnesty" for the under-aged, in case they'd be beta testers for their new Teen Second Life (TSL). During all this time, Second Life was only open for Residents older than 17 years. Beeing 17 or younger resulted in a ban. The Residents were transfered to the so called Teen Grid (TG), which is exclusively for teens and were no communication with the Main Grid (MG) is possible. However, the Teen Grid was only open within the staffs office hours. During the first few months of TG Beta, the grid was restricted to those that were given an invite by an existing Resident or Linden Lab. Teens counted down to 1000 Residents on December 21, 2005 * On January 1st, 2006, the TG opened 24/7. * In March 2006 Global Kids was the first educational organization to enter Teen Second Life, opening an island. * On December 24th, 2006 Eye4You Alliance Island was opened in Teen Second Life. Eye4you Alliance island closed on 12th July 2009. * As of January, 2007, Linden Lab started to host TG Office Hours in Teen Second Life. * On March 17, 2007, Blue and Philip Linden hosted a townhall meeting on GK island about past, present, and future of TSL. * During 2007 there was problems for teens registering outside of the US WEB-734 because of a server issue. After January 2009 this issue has been fixed. * On June 25th, 2008, at 2pm SLT, Torley Linden came to do a 1 hour long special TSL Q&A session with Teen Residents at TG Multimedia Stage. On July 3rd, 2008, M Linden came to the Teen Grid and hosted a TSL special speech about Second Life 5th Birthday. * In early 2009, the TSL Mentors 2.0 program was shut down by Linden Lab. * As of 2009, Teen Second Life has around 50,000 Residents and over 200-300 concurrent online Residents on average online. There are 203 Teen Grid regions, however only around 130 are open to Teens. * For Second Life 6th Birthday in 2009, SL6B Teen region from Teen Second Life was moved over to the Main Grid and was attached to the SL6B regions. The theme this year for both SL6B and TSL Teen was The Future of Virtual Worlds. * As of 2010, the Teen Grid has 93 Mainland regions, 7 resident-owned estates, and 97 educational/project estates. At any given time, there is around 2,000 teens who have been active over the last 30 days. The usual TG concurrency is about 350 residents. * In February 2010, the TSL Forums was integrated into the new Second Life Forums. Teens and Adults will now share the Forums. * On 17th March 2010, Linden Lab hosted the Green Fun party on the Teen Grid at Meiji West. Teen Grid Pictures These are the first known pictures of the Teen Grid, leaked on the IRC channel by an anonymous teen. Check out TSL Maps here, Click Here. Check out the latest teen grid snapshots Click Here Category:Teen SL